Baker High
by GiftedHeart
Summary: How the trio of sisters go through life in high school.
1. Lost Loves Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Even though I wish I did so I can make Leo and Piper together, kill Paige and bring back Prue. Then bring back Andy and make Prue and Andy back together. But I can do this all in my story. But I won't. Not really though. We'll just go back in time to high school...  
  
"Prudence Halliwell! Get down here right now!" screamed Grams.  
"What do you want?" asked Prue annoyed.  
"I wanted-" she stopped short seeing Prue's outfit, "What on earth are you wearing? A black mini skirt is certainly not appropriate for school. Nor is that pathetic excuse for a shirt! For Christ sakes Prue, you boobs are showing! Change this instant! When I come back from getting Phoebe ready you better be wearing something less revealing!"  
"Jesus Grams! Why won't you let me express myself through my clothes for once!?"  
"Because that is not 'expressing yourself' that's EXPOSING yourself! If I hear another complaint out of you, your getting rid of all you clothes and we'll buy you some sweats to last you the rest of you high school days."  
"Oh my god grams. Just get out of my room now and don't bother coming back in because I won't answer."  
And with that Grams left the room. But not in a good mood.  
Prue then changed into a white mini skirt just slightly longer then her black one. Put on a red shirt that showed about an inch less of her boobs and put on a pair of white strap sandals and two silver hoop earrings. She tied her hair into a side ponytail with a black hair band that matched her hair perfectly. She put on her silver name plate necklace that said 'Prudence' across it. She then slid on a diamond ring Andy gave her last year.  
"I'm leaving in two minutes, Grams, if they're not ready, I'm leaving without them." yelled Prue.  
Then she grabbed her red and white checkered purse, got her keys to her red convertible out of her bag put them in her left hand and held her purse with her right.  
"THREE. TWO, ONE! I'm going now!" she told them.  
"Wait! Here we come!" said Piper as she and Phoebe walked down the stairs.  
"It's about time. Come on we are going to be late." replied Prue.  
Then Grams walked down the stairs and as soon as she saw Prue's outfit, she looked at her with a face that said, 'What the hell are you wearing?' but didn't say anything.  
Prue, Phoebe and Piper walked out the door and hopped into Prue's convertible. Prue put the keys in, started the car and they went to school without saying another word to each other.  
They pulled into the parking lot and Prue was immediately surrounded by people as soon as she got out of the car.  
'Hey Prue' 'Love the outfit Prue' 'Want to come over to my house today Prue' they would say to her. She just ignored them and walked over to her real friends.  
"PRUE! What are you wearing?" asked Phoenix her best friend, "Where's you cheerleading outfit?"  
"Relax! It's in my gym locker. Don't think I forgot about the game after school, because I didn't." replied Prue.  
"Thank god because that would really suck if the head cheerleader didn't have her cheerleading outfit."  
"No really Phoenix. Okay so, where' Damon?"  
"I don't know, why would I know? I'm not the one dating him Prue, you are."  
"I'm not dating him. I'm dating Andy."  
"Then what are you considering yourself with Damon?"  
"We are simply 'seeing' each other."  
"So in other words, you cheating on Andy with Damon only because Andy won't find out because he's in Florida?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Just help me find him."  
"Alright but first let me go check my hair in my locker."  
"Fine, just hurry up."  
Phoenix walked towards the bathroom in her white and blue cheerleading outfit. When she got in the bathroom, she redid hair up in a high ponytail with her white and blue cheerleading scrunchie. She fixed her makeup and spritzed herself with perfume. She and Prue then walked out of the bathroom only to see Andy standing across the hall.  
"OH, MY GOD!" Prue screamed then immediately catching Andy's attention.  
"Prue?" Andy asked walking over to her then kissing her gently on her lips.  
"What the hell are you doing Prue?" asked Damon as he ran up to her, "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"  
"What is he saying Prue? Are you, are you DATING him?" asked Andy.  
"Yes, well no, it's not what you think Andy." replied Prue.  
"Oh, I think I do. Why Prue? Why?" asked Andy as he walked away.  
"We're over Prue. No more us. Never again. You can kiss popularity goodbye because without me there is no chance you'll be anywhere close to being popular," said Damon.  
"No Damon, please. Just listen to me." said Prue sympathetically.  
"No, Prue. That's really okay. I'd like to go now." He said walking away.  
Prue just stood there for a couple of seconds only to be broken out of her gaze by Phoenix.  
"Don't listen to him Prue, you'll always be popular. No matter what" Prue cut her off.  
"I don't care bout popularity, just Andy. You don't understand. I love Andy. I was only with Damon just to, well, I don't know why. I guess because I thought I was never going to see Andy again, but I guess I was wrong." She told Phoenix.  
"Oh, well, we have to go to class now. Let's go Prue."  
"Alright, anything to keep my mind off of Andy."  
"That's my girl!"  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
OKAY! That's it. Tell me what you think of it because I like reviews. No flames for this story though please, because I like this story. And if you decide to flame, I'll just delete it okay? Okay. 


	2. The Trouble With Guy's And Girl's

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Ha-ha! Left you hanging there didn't I? But not to fear, another chapter is here! And so I leave you for the story with this note: REVIEW!  
  
Phoebes POV  
  
Phoebe was at school minding her own business until someone called. "Hey Phoebe! Over here!" Some guy called. Oh great, not another guy just wanting to catch my attention for at least five minutes. Just enough to then lure me into his arms and use me like a tooth pick. "Hi." I said, ignoring my feelings of utter-most disgust. "Hey, uh, you busy tonight?" he asked. Phoebe thought to herself, if I tell him no, he'll ask me out and I'll have to go out with him because if I don't, I'll ruin my reputation. If I tell him I am, he'll ask what I'm doing, I won't be able to think and I'll just say something cheesy like, 'Washing my hair'. He'll then wrap his arms around me and say, 'Aren't I more important?' I'll say of course and it'll just be the same thing as saying no, but with more complication. "No." I replied going with my first choice. "Wanna go to the movies with me baby girl?" he said wrapping his disgusting arms around me. "I'd love to." I replied, really not wanting to, but having no choice. "Good. 'Cause I'd hate to force you to go. It's better for you to go willingly though." He then pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I pulled away and said, "What the hell are you doing?" "Kissing you. Why, you don't like it?" "No, just, sorry." I said not wanting to get him because he scared me. I wasn't sure what he would do if I upset him. "Really? 'Cause it seemed like I wasn't welcome." He said squeezing my arms with utter-most strength. I winced in pain as soon as he tightened his grip and said, "You're hurting me. Let go." "What if I don't wanna?" "I'll tell the principle." "Ooh, poor Phoebe. Can't handle things on her own." Just then his friends came over towards us. "Hey, who's the new girl?" asked one of his friends. "Phoebe. It doesn't seem like she wants me to be around her though." He said. "Well, maybe we'll just have to teach her that things won't always go her way." said his friend. "What are you talking about?" I asked them. "Shh. Just follow me." He said then whispered something in my ear: or else. "No! I'm not going with you anywhere." I screamed. No one seemed notice them at all. "Hmm I see. Well you better watch your back then. Phoebe." He hissed at me. I was scared to death. You would too if you were threatened by a guy so muscular and big like him. All this and I didn't even know his name.  
  
*******************  
  
Pipers POV  
  
Piper sat in school at lunch silently reading to herself until she was rudely interrupted. "Got Milk?" Lacey Kidman asked as she poured milk on top of me. I just sat there silently. Everybody was staring and laughing and pointing at me. Even the teachers. "C'mon girls lets go." Said Lacey to her friends, "See you, freak." I then got up and ran to the girl's bathroom. I walked in only to see a group of guys. That's when I realize that I had walked into the guy's bathroom on accident! I quickly ran out crying. Then I went into the right bathroom. The girl's bathroom. When I walked in to my surprise, I saw Phoebe sitting on the counter crying. "What's wrong Pheebs?" asked Piper sympathetically. "Guys." replied Phoebe. "Oh no. Did another guy hit on you?" "More then that Piper. He hurt me when I got upset after he kissed me. He squeezed my arms and then I told him to stop or I'll tell someone. He called me a baby. Then his friends came over." I gasped. "They asked him who I was. He told them and said that I wasn't cooperating with him. Then his friend said maybe we should teach her a lesson. He said come with me. I said no. He said you better watch your back. Piper I'm really scared. I don't even know his name." "It's okay Phoebe." I pulled her into a hug not sure what to do. It's amazing how creepy guys are. Phoebe stopped her crying. She rinsed her face off and fixed her features up. Then they walked out of the bathroom and went off in separate directions. Phoebe to math. Piper to find Prue. 


	3. Rick and Shaine

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Charmed? If you do, your wrong because I don't okay?  
  
Prue's POV  
  
Oh my god! Will this guy EVER shut up! Can't he tell that nobody is listening to him? At least there's only five minutes till I get to get away from this hell whole. But only to walk into another one. What am I going to do about this whole Andy/Damon mess? I love Andy. Damon was only there for fun while Andy was gone. Then he came back, and now he's gone again. Oh, Prue what's going to happen now? What's going to happen now?  
  
RING went the bell.  
  
"Okay boy's and girls." He chuckled to himself, "Don't think I forgot about you girls!" He laughed hysterically at his cheesy attempt at a joke.  
  
Oh my god! Shut up!  
  
"Prue!" I heard someone call out, "Prue!"  
  
I turned around only to see Andy right down the hall. I quickly rushed down to him.  
  
"I'm so sor..." Andy interrupted her sentence with a short sweet kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked completely confused.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. Phoenix told me the whole story."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, about everything. Blackmail. Having to date him."  
  
"Hmm... she did."  
  
That's weird. Why would....never mind that doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that Andy is back. For good.  
  
Prue wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and kissed him just to make sure that this was for real. And it was.  
**************  
  
Phoebes POV  
  
Phoebe stood outside her locker just waiting. She didn't know what for she was just, waiting.  
  
Okay Phoebe. Let's make yourself useful. Oh wait, it's 2:30 already. I better get home.  
  
She headed out of the school after she got her purse from her locker. As she was walking home, she heard a noise behind her. It almost sounded like a howl. A howl from a wolf.  
  
That's weird. Wolfs? Nah, can't be.  
  
Phoebe ignored it until she heard it again. Then she saw him. Mr. No Name.  
  
"Oh no. C'mon just leave me alone for Christ sake, I don't eve know your name." I complained.  
  
"Rick. Rick Kamers. Now, about what happened today at lunch..." he said walking towards me then wrapping his slimy arms around my small petite waist. I can hear his friends laughing behind him.  
  
"Get off of me." I said.  
  
"Don't know if I want to do that."  
  
One of his friends tapped me on my arm. Rick let me go so I spun around. He took a swing at me and I ducked out of harms way. I did a spin kick and that threw him down on the ground.  
  
"Shain! What the hell was that?"  
  
"A little self defense. Why? Got a problem?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said then side kicking me in my stomach.  
  
I lurched over in plain but quickly recovered. I started running home. Trying to desperately get away from Rick and all his jerky friends.  
  
"You can run little girl but you can't hide. I'll get you. I'll get you and your sister Piper too. She's just as vulnerable as you are. Think if you run away, you might be one sister less!" snorted Rick.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
"What do you want? Tell me. What do you want?"  
  
"I want, well, I think it's obvious what I want. You. I want you in my arms. For whatever I want."  
  
"Sick. You're sick!" I said not caring about my reputation, only about my sister, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I will. For now."  
  
I ran. Just ran. As fast as I could. I needed Prue. I needed Piper. I needed somebody! I got home sobbing in desperate search for someone to talk to. I walked into the house crying. Crying hysterically.  
  
"Prue! Piper!" I cried, "Help...please. Help."  
  
"Phoebe! What is it?" Piper asked rushing down the stairs, "What's wrong."  
  
"Rick. His name is Rick. His friend is Shaine. Piper, we're in trouble. He's big. Mean. And he'll harm anyone, anything that gets in his way of me. Including me. And you." I cried.  
  
"Phoebe. Who's Rick? Oh no! Rick. He's, he's him. Isn't he? And Shaine is his friend?"  
  
"Yes. They followed me home. Stopped me. Wrapped his arms around me. Shaine tapped me. Tried to punch me. I ducked. Kicked him. Rick kicked me. I left. He threatened me and you. Said he would harm you if he had to. If I wouldn't let him use me. I ran. Came here." I sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. If only Grams didn't leave all of a sudden."  
  
"What? Grams left?" I asked frantic for answers.  
  
"Yes, she went to, well I don't know where she left this note." Piper picked up the piece of paper lying on the table next to them.  
  
I took the note from her.  
  
Dear Girls,  
  
Sorry, something came up. I had to leave. It was urgent. I'll be back in a few weeks. Maybe more. I'm sorry.  
  
Grams  
  
"Damn her! Why did she have to leave. Not now. Not ever!" I screamed.  
  
"Phoebe, it's going to be okay. Prue and I will help you. Rick will eventually leave you alone."  
  
"Eventually is not now! Piper he could kill you! You don't understand he said, 'You could be one sister less' he scared me to death. Just the thought of losing you kills me Piper. And he can make that thought come true. The only way to stop him is for me to give into him. Let him use me for whatever he wants. I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"No. You will not give into him. And you must certainly not think of that again. Just go take a nap. I'll go get Prue. She'll come home from the game early. She cares. She will."  
  
~And that's the chapter. Rick is based on this guy, but only Ashley would know who it is though and I would prefer not to say but...okay. That was it. 


	4. Solving the Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. (I'm getting tired of writing this so, make it sound as if I were to tell it to you monotone).  
  
Grams POV  
  
Oh god! Where is it? Where is it? I need it. I need it now! I need it so desperately. Or I could lose someone. I don't want it to happen. No, never. It won't happen. Don't think that Penny. Don't think such horrid things. Don't. I'll find it. I'll find it.  
  
Prue's POV  
  
"What are you talking about Piper?" I asked totally confused.  
  
"Phoebe's in trouble. Do you know anybody named Rick?" replied Piper.  
  
"Rick who?"  
  
"Rick Kamers. He's harassing Phoebe."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Just tell me. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Isn't he? Oh no. He is! It's Rick Kamers!"  
  
"No duh Prue. That what I just said!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming home. Wait for me in the car."  
  
"Alright hurry."  
  
I rushed over to Andy and kissed him good bye, "Gotta go, Phoebe's in trouble. Kisses." I said.  
  
"What? What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Can't explain. Bad trouble."  
  
Some guy through the ball at Andy. "Nice hands." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Nice legs."  
  
A/N - I know I know.I took that from One tree hill but I found it sorta fitting this story time.  
  
I chuckled to myself. He is so hot when I'm being sarcastic.  
  
*************************  
  
Prue and Piper left the school in a hurry. They got home about 5 minutes later. Phoebe was lying on the couch sleeping. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Shh." Said Piper seeing Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake her though?" Prue asked.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed accidentally waking Phoebe up anyway, "Damn it!"  
  
"Pheeb's! Up now. We're talking." Said Prue.  
  
"What about? Oh, that about." Phoebe said meaning 'that' as 'Rick'.  
  
"Yeah, what do you know about him?" asked Prue.  
  
"Nothing really. I know he likes me though. What else is new." Phoebe said crankily.  
  
"You're cranky. Snap out of it." said Piper.  
  
"Sorry if me being cranky upsets you. It's not like there's this jerk out to get me." Phoebe said crankily and sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Phoebe." Said Piper.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan. Tomorrow, you'll wear something sluttish. Walk out of the house and chances are Rick's probably going to be there so, yeah. And we'll follow you wherever you go but being discreet. You'll give in to him. We'll see what happens then but if it's bad, we can stop it. But we'll be recording the whole thing so we can give it to the police. Then we'll take it from the top of our heads on what to do next." Said Prue.  
  
"Yes indeed, that is the plan." Said Piper.  
  
"Of course it is. I made it up." Bragged Prue.  
  
"Vain!" said Piper.  
  
"Am not!" cried Prue.  
  
"You so are!" snorted Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, who said this was your bussiness?" asked Prue.  
  
"I did!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Pillow fight!" yelled Piper grabbing a pillow that was laying besides her.  
  
Prue's POV  
  
I'm so glad to see Phoebe laughing again. It's nice. 


	5. OLd Problems Leave As New Arive

Disclaimer: What the hell did you think I owned charmed?  
  
Phoebes POV  
  
Oh my god! What am I wearing?  
  
Phoebe looked down at her outfit which consisted of Prue's short black mini skirt, her shirt which was rarely anything, it was a black and white halter top with strings tying it together in the back and a giant whole which showed her cleavage. She had black knee high boots. And nothing else. Her hair was curled and sprung all around her face.  
  
"Whoo! Lookin' good Phoebe." Said Rick.  
  
Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this, "Hey."  
  
"What no resistance?" asked Rick.  
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her butt.  
  
"OH!" screamed Phoebe forgetting about her actions.  
  
"What? Don't you like me?"  
  
"Of course baby, I just was surprised." I said lying.  
  
"So, you've finally learned your lesson?" asked Shaine.  
  
"Mhm. I knew exactly what you were up to. I was just testing Rick to see if he really was the bad guy he appeared to be. But why did you have to hurt me? Why did you have to threaten Piper?" I asked curious to find out the answers.  
  
"Not sure why really. Guess I really wanted you to be with me that things got a little out of hand sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
  
Phoebe, Rick and Shaine, Piper and Prue as well, turned the corner to only something that would help them all.  
  
Rick's POV  
  
Oh no. She's back.  
  
Alrighty there! Haha. I'm leaving you there for now hehehe. I'm at my friends house and it's 1203 pm and my hands sorta don't work but when they start working again ill write it. Probably going to be at like 2 am but yeah. 


	6. Plan A failed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. But I sort of own that girl. (she's my friend. She made me do it!  
  
Phoebes POV  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"No one." Rick said.  
  
"It sure doesn't seem like no one."  
  
"Well it i..." Rick got cut off.  
  
"RICK! What the hell is this?" asked that girl.  
  
"What? Can't a guy have some fun?" asked Rick.  
  
"Yeah. With his OWN girlfriend." Replied that girl.  
  
"Rick.. WHO IS THAT?" I asked.  
  
"Ashley.." Said Rick.  
  
"Alright." I said walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Rick giving me an evil look that just said 'I'll do it' I quickly came back.  
  
"Bastard." I said not wanting him to hear.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Plaster."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Ashley just stood there and then started to walk away. Rick gave her a look and stopped her in her tracks immediately. "Rick..what did you do to her?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Said Rick.  
  
"Yes you did. You threatened to Kill Amy." Said Ashley a little on the scared side.  
  
"Shut up." He said pulling out a knife and pulled up to Phoebe's neck.  
  
"Whoa! Hold it right there." Prue said jumping out from the bushes while Piper stay there recording the whole thing.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.  
  
"We set you up Rick. Big time." Said Prue.  
  
"Let me go Rick." Said Phoebe. (this is no longer in Phoebe's POV)  
  
"No. I won't let you go. Not after you set me up. I might as well kill you right here. You're worthless and are just causing trouble." Rick shouted.  
  
No one seemed to notice this whole scenario.  
  
"No you won't!" screamed Piper, "If you're smart you'd let her go. Otherwise we might turn you into the police. We've got the whole thing on tape here. Rick let her go."  
  
"Give me the tape first. Want your sister, give me the tape." Rick said.  
  
"No. You give us our sister first."  
  
"You have until the count of three to give the tape recorder to me or your sister will be dead." Rick said, "One.two."  
  
Piper tossed him the tape.  
  
"Three" he said taking the tape recorder and stabbing Phoebe in the side.  
  
Rick ran as fast as he could with the tape in his hand.  
  
"Phoebe!" screamed Piper. Ashley and Prue ran behind Piper both scared to death.  
  
"It's going to be okay. We'll take you to the hospital right now."  
  
"Mhm." said Phoebe.  
  
Prue ran and got her car.  
  
"I worked in the hospital in New York for 3 years. I can help her if you want." Said Ashley.  
  
"Really? That would be great. What do you need to stop the bleeding? Can I get you anything?" asked Piper.  
  
"Gauge wrap." Said Ashley. (I don't really know what to do I'm just making all this medical stuff up so please correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
"Gauge wrap." Piper said as Prue pulled up in her car, "Where's the first aid kit in your car?" she said to Prue.  
  
"Trunk." She said popping the trunk and running out to help get Phoebe in the car.  
  
"Got it." Piper said tossing the Gauge wrap to Ashley.  
  
Ashley wrapped her side up which stopped the bleeding temporarily. Phoebe got into the car about 5 minutes later and they rushed off to the ER. 


	7. Getting Him Good

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Rick Shaine and Ashley.  
  
Setting: Hospital  
  
"She'll be fine, all she needs is a night or two in the hospital and she'll be able to come home. So if today is Saturday, then it will be Sunday when we release her." Said Nurse Randazzo.  
  
"Hey, Ashley. Weren't you looking for a job?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, hey good idea. Nurse Randazzo, is there any way I could get a job as a nurse? I was a nurse in New York for three years. I'm 17 now so I think I'm old enough." Said Ashley.  
  
"Sure," said Nurse Randazzo, "You're hired. My names Tim." He said holding out his hand.  
  
"I'm Ashley." She said taking his hand.  
  
They smiled at each other with a cocky grin that just screamed 'I love you'.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Baker High. I'm a senior. 18." He said.  
  
"Baker High. I'm a junior. 17." She said.  
  
"You guys are so cute! But we've gotta go now." Said Prue.  
  
"Bye, Tim."  
  
"Bye Ashley."  
  
A/N - Yeah, Ashley made me do that. She's in love with this guy Tim so yeah.  
  
Setting: School  
  
"Prue! What the hell happened? Is Phoebe okay?" asked Andy.  
  
"She was." Said Prue. "What do you mean? What happened? Is she all right?"  
  
"Rick Kamers. Do you know him?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"He.. He.he stabbed Phoebe."  
  
"WHAT? I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"No you're not! You're going to stay away from him. We can handle this on our own."  
  
"You've done a great job so far.."  
  
"Shut up. Sorry if it was my fault that she got stabbed. If I didn't come up with that stupid plan then this wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault she's in the hospital."  
  
"But things could be worse Prue. She could be gone. Rick could have taken her somewhere you don't know. She could be missing. Or worse.dead."  
  
"Gee thanks Andy, big help."  
  
"But it's not like that. So yeah it is your fault. Your fault that those things didn't happen to her."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I have to go now. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Pipers POV  
  
"Oops!" Lacey said accidentally purposely pushing me into a puddle of mud.  
  
"Leave me alone Lacey, I'm not in a good mood." I said.  
  
"Ooh, what's wrong? Finally realizing the loser you are?"  
  
"No, my sister was in the hospital" "Really? Did she catch a case of LOSER from you?" Lacey laughed.  
  
"No bitch she got stabbed. Now do I make it clear? Leave her alone!" Prue scolded.  
  
"Oh, Piper you needed your sister to come save you now? What a freak." Lace said walking away.  
  
"Screw you bitch!" Prue said lunging on Lacey and punching her till a teacher came and stopped her.  
  
"What the hell is going on here girls?" asked Principal Lucas.  
  
"She's a bitch. Go to hell Lacey." Screamed Prue.  
  
Everyone was starring.  
  
"She was making fun of Piper because Phoebe was in the hospital. She was stabbed and Lacey doesn't give a shit." Yelled Prue.  
  
"Lacey is this true?" asked Principal L.  
  
"No, she just started tackling me." Lacey said.  
  
"No bitch!" screamed Piper.  
  
"You go Piper!" Shouted Prue.  
  
"Piper what happened?" asked P. Lucas.  
  
"Exactly what Prue said." Said Piper.  
  
"Lacey, my office. Now. And as for you two," she said pointing to Prue and Piper, "One warning each. Get to class."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Prue.  
  
"Alright." said Piper.  
  
*********************************** Phoebes POV  
  
"Damn. I have such an annoying headache." I said.  
  
"Here, take this Advil." Ashley said handing me an Advil.  
  
"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"10:35 am" she said.  
  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"I stayed home today to help you."  
  
"Won't you parents be mad?"  
  
"They're not with me. They died."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Bang, Bang, Bang  
  
Phoebe gasped.  
  
"What the he.Rick! Get out now." Screamed Ashley.  
  
"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. What am I going to do with you?" he asked pointing his gun at Phoebe, "Come here Phoebe."  
  
"She can't, she's injured, thanks to you."  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you like I did your parents."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Who did you think it was?"  
  
"BASTARD!" Phoebe yelled and Kicked him in the side ignoring her injury. BANG  
  
A shot went up into the air.  
  
"Don't even try it Phoebe. This time I could kill you." Rick said.  
  
"Do what he says Phoebe." Said Ashley.  
  
"Shut up Ashley." He said shooting at her but missing purposely, "Next time I'll kill you. Get into the Kitchen. Phoebe you stay here."  
  
Rick tied up Ashley in the Kitchen and gave her sleeping gas. He came back to Phoebe and takes her with him outside of the house and into his car. He drove off to shack in the middle of nowhere.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Prue's POV  
  
"C'mon we need to get home to Phoebe." Prue said.  
  
"Why couldn't we just stay home?" said Piper.  
  
"Because Ashley's with Phoebe. And she's a nurse. Only one of us needed to stay home." Said Prue.  
  
I wonder how Phoebe's doing.what if she's dead? What if what Andy said came true? What if she was kidnapped? Oh, stop worrying yourself. She's fine. Nothings wrong with her. That wouldn't happen. Would it?  
  
Piper interrupted her thoughts, "Want me to drive?"  
  
"No. I will." Said Prue.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
They drove home and got back 2 minutes later.  
  
"Phoebe we're home!" yelled Prue.  
  
"Phoebe?" yelled Piper.  
  
"Shit Phoebe. Answer us!"  
  
"Prue.I don't think she's here."  
  
"Search for her. You go upstairs, I'll stay down here."  
  
Prue went into the Kitchen, "Shit! Ashley's been drugged and there's no sign of Phoebe."  
  
"There's a whole in the floor up here. And some bullet holes in the window. I think Rick came. This isn't good. Phoebe's been kidnapped."  
  
"Don't say that!" Prue sobbed trying to wake Ashley, "Ashley! Ashley get up!"  
  
"She's been drugged. She'll be out for a while. Go call Tim. Tell him to get here."  
  
"Damn it Piper. Why did grams have to leave? Damn it."  
  
"It's alright Prue."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. Why couldn't you just go along? Why'd you have to make it so complicated?" Rick questioned Phoebe with his arms wrapped around her waist again.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He continued kissing her then stopped. He slapped her across the face three times and then threw her onto the ground. He picked her up and chained her to the bed.  
  
"You'll stay here for now. I'll be back tomorrow. And you'll listen to me. You'll do whatever I want."  
  
"Let me go Rick. Let me go. Jesus, I'm 14 and your 18. By law, this is considered kidnapping and rape. You can be put on death row. You could die for this. And I will be there to watch the whole thing when it happened. You're not a minor anymore. You've been legally emancipated. They can do it. And they will."  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you and me both. But not before getting your sister. I'll kill them and make you watch the whole thing. And I'll make sure Piper lives a long slow death."  
  
"What about Prue?"  
  
"She's hot. Just like you. But you, you're a bad one. You won't just go along. Piper's ugly and, well, ugly. That's why I'll kill her. Keep Prue for myself."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Great, everyone does."  
  
"What did you do to Ashley?"  
  
"Drugged her. She'll be out for a few hours."  
  
"That's just great. Now weren't you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, but not before I give you this." Rick said then walking over to Phoebe and punching her in the eye and then on her injury.  
  
"OW!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
She was now crying and wishing on her life she could get away, and sure enough she did. She slipped her hand out of the cuff ran over to Rick and kicked him. She took the cuff and cuffed Rick to the bed post. She then left, but not before slapping him across the face. Phoebe ran out of the shack despite her wounds and injuries. She quickly realized where she was when she took a look around.  
  
"Longhead woods. Follow the trail and being lost you'll bail. At first turn's sight, make a right. Follow the sign. And you'll no longer wine! I new Scouts would help me"  
  
Phoebe found her way home and walked into the manor.  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue, Piper and Ashley screamed in unison.  
  
"Rick is in the cabin in Longhead forest. He's cuffed to the railing. Go the police." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe fell asleep on the couch with Ashley laying on the floor besides her. Piper nodded off on the recliner with Prue right besides her. They called the police and sent them to the cabin. They took him to the police station and they're meeting him in court tomorrow. All's well in the Halliwell Manor, for now.  
  
A/N - That's it for now. That was my break chapter. I won't be adding for a while because I have concerts all next week plus dance and martial arts. I have a few parties to go to also and church all day tomorrow. So I hope it satisfies you. If not, say it in your review and I'll do my best to make time to add a short chapter or so. Okay? B4n. 


	8. Court

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, the night of the court date with Rick. This was the night where it would all be decided. The night where they would decide Phoebe could finally rest in peace and live her life or live in fear the rest of her life. Maybe tonight she could sleep peacefully. Maybe tonight she would be happy. Maybe tomorrow you could to school and not have any encounters with him. Maybe there was hope. Maybe she would finally be free.  
  
"Phoebe you can go in the shower now." Said Piper coming down in her dress suit.  
  
Piper was wearing a white blouse with a grey jacket suit on top. She was wearing a knee length grey skirt and grey flat heeled shoes. Her hair was neatly placed in a tight bun and was wearing no virtual make up.  
  
"No thanks. I'll wait for the downstairs shower. Prue should be out any minute." Said Phoebe not glancing away from the TV.  
  
Phoebe was watching Romeo and Juliet. It was her favorite movie. She was watching the part where he was drinking the poison when all of a sudden she was pulled into a vision:  
  
Rick was standing up next to what looked like a lawyer in a court room. All of a sudden a smile spread across her face as he shook hands with the lawyer.  
  
Phoebe gasped startled by this, "Piper!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.I.I don't know. I was watching the TV and all of a sudden I saw Rick. He was in what looked like a court room, standing next to a lawyer. Then he smiled. What just happened to me Piper?"  
  
"This may sound a little weird but, I think you just had a vision. Phoebe, I think you're psychic!"  
  
"Piper! This is so cool! Do you realize the power I hold? I can see the future. I know what's going to happen.BEFORE IT DOES!" squeaked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe. We don't know for sure. It could just be a one time thing. Maybe you only get it once in your life. Maybe it won't happen again."  
  
"But Piper, that can't be true. You know, I've always felt that I was psychic. But anyway, what did the vision mean?"  
  
"I have no idea. We'll find out though because it's going to happen ion the near future. Alright?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Just then Prue walking out of the bathroom wearing a black leather mini skirt and a white low cut shirt that said HOLLESTER across the top with some of it cut off due to it being low cut. She wore black 3 inch heels. Her hair was curled and hung all around her face. She was wearing very noticeable red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her face showed no sign of pimples, wrinkled, creases or under eye bags. She looked great, if she were going clubbing with a friend but unfortunately, she wasn't.  
  
"PRUE! What are you wearing!" asked Piper, "Change into something more suitable! We're going to court.  
  
"Relax Piper the outfit is at the dry cleaners. I'm going to pick it up now!" said Prue.  
  
"Wait!" said Phoebe, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What" said Prue.  
  
"Piper thinks I'm psychic."  
  
"Cool now I'm lea- what?" asked Prue.  
  
"I had a vision before. I saw Rick in a court room smiling. And shaking hand's with a man in a suit. I think he's a lawyer."  
  
"Uh, okay? See if you can see if my outfit is ready now." Replied Prue sort of confused.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and waited.  
  
"Nope, saw nothing." She said bu then she was pulled into another vision:  
  
"What they're not ready?" asked a familiar voice. It was Prue's. "You don't understand. I need these clothes now!" she said again. She was wearing the same outfit that she was wearing in the manor and seemed disappointed.  
  
Phoebe's vision ended and she looked at Prue and said, "You're clothes aren't ready."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Phoebe?" asked Prue.  
  
"I just had a vision, and you clothes aren't ready. So just borrow one of Piper's outfits because yours isn't ready."  
  
"Hold up, just give me a minute to get all this through my head, you're psychic and you get premonitions. You had one of me at the laundry mat. Found out my clothes aren't ready. You're psychic and you get premonitions. You had one of me at the laundry mat. Found out my clothes aren't ready. You're--"  
  
"We get the point Prue! No go change." Said Piper a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm going in the shower." Phoebe said.  
  
"Bye" said Piper.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe came out of the bathroom in black hip hugger jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. Her hair was blow dried straight and had no make up on. Even though Phoebe was make up less, her skin was virtually flawless, which is one of the reasons all the guys are attracted to her, her natural beauty. She was wearing black slide-on chunky shoes. With the heels being 1 1/2 inches and herself being 5'5", she looked pretty old and mature.  
  
"Phoebe you look gorgeous!" complimented Piper.  
  
"Yeah, tell it to the judge." Moaned Phoebe.  
  
"What's your problem missy?"  
  
"My appearance."  
  
"But you look wonderful. And you have no make up on. You're a natural beauty and don't you ever go near make up because you most definitely do not need it!"  
  
"Piper! That's that problem. I don't want to be pretty. I won't to be average. I want to be normal. Not Miss. GogetPhoebebecauseshesgorgeous. I want guys to like me because of who I am. Not what I look like. Hell, I'm not too sure I want any guy to like me. I want to be like you Piper. I want to be pretty, yet average. Smart, yet no a social out cast. That's you you're smart and Pretty. You're not a social outcast but your not part of the 'in crowd'. You're normal Piper. Normal." Now Phoebe was sobbing with tears.  
  
"Phoebe. You really don't want to be like me. You really don't. I am a social outcast. I'm not pretty. Sure I'm smart, but so are you! All my life I have wanted to be Prue. Popular, pretty and perfect. But no I realized, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Every day she has to deal with the drama of her crazed popularity freak friends, um, her not so great ex- boyfriend Damon. Who by the way hurt her. Not too much but he did hurt her. Because he thought that she was becoming more popular then him. He always wanted to be better then her at everything. He wanted to control everything in their relationship. When they kiss, when they hug, when they have sex. Then I realized that she has to deal with the same things we deal with. Just in a different manor. I was grateful that I was me and not her. I was so happy I didn't have to go through with that. I loved myself for who I was. So should you Phoebe. So should you."  
  
"Wow. I, I didn't realize. I'm sorry Piper. I'm sorry." Phoebe stopped her crying but her face was all red and her eyes were puffy.  
  
"It is okay now let's go clean you off."  
  
~*~  
  
~Court~  
  
"We find the defendant..."  
  
A/N: Hahaha! My chrismakkuh present to you is this cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm writing a new chapter as soon as I upload this. So there is probably going to be a new chapter up sometime today. Or maybe it's up right now. Not to sure. Okay.so I am going to bring Christmas or Hanukkah into this story. Which holiday do you think they celebrate because I'm not too sure they ever did have a Christmas episode. So tell me in reviews. But I bet I won't read then and just go my own way because there won't be reviews for a little while so I don't know. Just tell me what you think anyway. 


	9. Helping The Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Oh yeah and chapters 3 - 7 were written by me with the help of my friends Ashley. She's in the story. Her name is Ashley. ".not guilty."  
  
Rick smiled and shook hands with his lawyer.  
  
"Oh no." was the only thing anyone could say, so Piper took the liberty of saying it.  
  
Phoebe started crying silently, "No. this can't be happening."  
  
Phoebe looked up to see Rick looking at her...smiling. An evil smile. So evil it could kill. And being that it came from Rick, he probably would. Rick mouthed the words "You'll pay" and Phoebe was pulled into a vision:  
  
Some guy that Phoebe couldn't tell who it was was holding a knife, some rope, a blindfold and a glass bottle with some type of liquid. He walked down a hallway. Phoebe then realized that the hallways were from the manor. She then saw his face. It was Rick and he walked into Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
Phoebe's vision ended and she looked up and Rick wasn't there anymore.  
  
"I had another vision." said Phoebe.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Prue.  
  
"It was nothing important." Phoebe said too afraid to tell them.  
  
"Alright, let's go then." commented Piper.  
  
"Yeah, go." mumbled Phoebe as they left the court room.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple days later the sisters all went back to their normal lives. Except for Phoebe, who was living in fear. In fear of Rick. Just knowing he would come sometime soon, knowing that when she least expected it, he would come for her.  
  
Phoebe lay down on her bed overwhelmed by all of the things happening to her. She was thinking about school when once again she had yet another vision:  
  
Phoebe could see nothing. Only black, it's as if she was blindfolded when she realized that's what it was. She was herself and she was blindfolded. "Phoebe, you just had to struggle didn't you. Luckily they found me innocent and I was able to get my revenge on you. And I will I most definitely will."  
  
Phoebe's vision ended and she ran to tell somebody what she saw. Phoebe ran into Piper's room but left because she was sleeping. When she went into Prue's room she found Prue on her computer talking to her friends.  
  
"Prue." Phoebe paused for a moment.  
  
Prue just sat there looking at Phoebe wondering what was going on.  
  
"Prue, I had another vision. Actually two. The one I said was nothing, was something. Something really bad. I saw Rick come into our house with everything to kidnap somebody. I saw him come into my room. Then that one ended. My other one was of me, being me. I was in my future body. I could smell, taste, and feel everything. I was blindfolded then I heard Rick say something. Something like, 'I'll get you Phoebe.' I'm afraid. I'm very afraid. I'm 14 Prue. What he was doing, if he were to really do it, would be bad.. I don't want him to do it. Every one of my visions came true. Except for the one about your clothes. But it did, you just weren't there when you said what you said. You were on the phone. That means that those two will come true also." Phoebe wasn't crying but was shaking in fear when she finished the sentence.  
  
Prue could say nothing. All she did was, pull Phoebe into a hug and carry her to her room. She laid her down on her bed and sat by her until she fell asleep. Then Prue left and went to her own room to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Rick walked down the Halliwell manor quietly with everything he needed. He snuck into Phoebe's room and put the knife up to her throat. He woke her and threatened that he would hurt her if she made a sound.  
  
"Don't say a word." was all he said.  
  
He gestured her to come with him and she did. She did everything he told her to and wound up in the same spot she was in her vision.  
  
He started kissing her and continued for a while until she stopped him.  
  
"Stop." was all she could say.  
  
"Why should I? I always get what I want. Right now I want you. I have you, now why should I let you go?"  
  
"Because this isn't right. This isn't you. Think, a couple of years ago you wouldn't do this would you?" Phoebe said not knowing exactly what she was saying but could see it was working.  
  
"Yeah, well a couple of years ago my parents were not divorced! A couple of years ago they didn't hate each other. A couple of years ago my mother wasn't shot by my dad. A couple of years ago I didn't kill him for what he did to the only person I loved, my mother! A couple of years ago, everything was better. My life wasn't screwed. A couple of years ago I still had Ashley. But this isn't a couple of years ago. This is now, and now is bad." Rick said shouting at the beginning but easing up as he finished his last couple sentences.  
  
"Rick? Is that why you doing this to me? Because your parents are dead and Ashley left you?" Phoebe asked not feeling worried but feeling sympathetic.  
  
"Yes, Ashley found out that I killed her dad and she broke up with me. I got mad and forced her to be with me. She told her parents about me and then I told her I killed them. I didn't really. I found them dead in their living room. I told her I killed them and said I'd kill Amy too. Truthfully, I have no idea who Amy is. But apparently she does. So I forced her into our relationship. I finally just left because I couldn't take it. She was 16 and on her own. I left her and technically, we're still going out. I'm so sorry. I wish it never happened. I wish, I wish it was all the same as when I was 14. Then, everything was perfect. I'm sorry for everything I did Phoebe. You have to believe me. I.I'm sorry." Rick said very sadly.  
  
"I believe you Rick. We can fix this. I'm sure of it. Just let me go and I'll help you."  
  
"Okay, but you have to help me. I need it." Rick said untying Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
Phoebe was telling the truth. She was going to do her best to help Rick get better. She was going to tell her sisters everything but she was afraid that they wouldn't like it. So she decided that she would only tell Ashley and they would help him on they're own. 


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Okay, this Chapter will be sort of in the future. Like I skipped a lot in the story between the last Chapter and this, but I'll give you a little summary of what happened in that time.  
  
Summary:  
  
Rick went to a psychiatrist after having a little conversation with both Phoebe and Ashley. They convinced him that he needed help and when he agreed to go to a psychiatrist, they sent him to the best one that they could find. But unfortunately, that was in Florida. Rick is currently staying in a hospital for special people and is under the care of both the hospital and psychiatrist. Tim and Ashley are still going out. Prue is still the popular girl she always was. Still cheerleading captain and everything else is the same way with them except Ashley joined the cheerleading team and Piper has a new friend Rianne (pronounced like Ryan except emphasize the A more as how you would say it in the alphabet) and isn't made fun of anymore due to the whole school knowing Phoebe's incident. They all feel bad for the girls and Ashley because they know she's living with them.  
  
~Here's the story then~  
~*~  
  
Piper sat at the lunch table eating her lunch with Rianne until someone broke the silence between them.  
  
"I think we should try out for the cheerleading team Piper." exclaimed Rianne.  
  
"What? And be rejected so quickly people will forget about feeling bad for me and just go back to making fun?" Piper rambled.  
  
"No silly! We'll practice for them! C'mon Piper! Tryouts aren't until after vacation! We can practice everyday, except for Christmas and Hanukkah. But on Hanukkah, we can practice in the mornings. It'll be fun!" she said as she danced in her seat of pure happiness.  
  
"Alright, since it makes you so happy. But if it turns out bad, no more for me."  
  
"Yay!" Rianne clapped in joy.  
  
"It's 1:55 already!" Piper said looking at her watch, "I never realized how late our lunch period is. Let's go to our lockers and get our stuff. We won't get in trouble for leaving lunch early, will we?" "No! Don't tell me you've never left lunch early before!"  
  
"Nope, never in my life have I left lunch early before."  
  
Rianne was simply shocked by this, "Really? I always thought of you as the outgoing type."  
  
"Clearly you are new around here. Even though you've been here for a week now, you still haven't heard the stories?"  
  
"Nope, and I don't want to! So don't tell me."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Prue stood in the school gym getting ready for cheer practice. Guys began coming into the gymnasium to get to the locker rooms. They began leaving as soon as they came in to go to the field. By this time almost everyone showed up for cheer practice except for Jennifer because she was absent that day.  
  
"Okay everyone! Let's start with a routine. This one is new so if you all would just get in two horizontal lines, we can start." Prue announced.  
  
They all got into the lines and Prue started to teach them the new routine.  
  
"Step out with your right leg, cross with the left. Step out with the right and bring the left foot up to your knee and hop. Step out with your left leg, cross with the right. Step out with you left and bring the right foot up to your knee and hop." Prue said, "Let's just take it from there for now without the music. Five, six, seven, eight! " Prue did the first part of the cheer with them and sung the routine at the same time, "Step, cross, step hop, step, cross, step, hop! Okay! Good!"  
  
"Prue I'm tired. Your routines are so boring." complained Lacey, "Maybe if I were captain, they would be more fun!"  
  
"Stuff it Lacey and get back up or you off the team for good."  
  
"Hmph!" groaned Lacey.  
  
"Next part! Step out with your right leg, cross with the left. Stretch kick sideways with the right and cross your left leg with the same foot. Repeat of other side. Step into mountain pose, arms up, bend down with your palms on the floor. Grab hold of right foot with you right hand so you back is straight and your foot is at bay with your left leg's knee. Then straighten out your right leg still holding that right foot and then go back to mountain pose, arms up, bend down with your palms on the floor. Grab hold of your left foot with you left hand so you back is straight and your foot is at bay with your right leg's knee. Then straighten out your left leg still holding that left foot. Let's try that. 5, 6, 7, 8! One two three four five six seven eight! One two three four five six seven eight! One two three four five six seven eight!"  
  
"This is so boring Prue!" complained Lacey.  
  
"Last warning Lacey or I'm kicking you off the team now be quiet! Okay, Last part! Bring your left foot into you body, then step it down. Stretch kick forwards step down, step your left leg over your right and bring your right out to the side. Stretch kick forwards with the left and step down across your right foot and have your hands crossed in front of you. Good?"  
  
"Good" everyone replied, even Lacey.  
  
"From the beginning with the music off then we'll try it with the music on. 5, 6, 7, 8! "  
  
Prue did the whole routine with them with the music off then on.  
  
"Good job. Now let's get us into lines for the cheer! Okay, we're going into a 6 person ground pyramid for this. Will the people who's names are not called; sit over on the benches for now. Lacey, Phoenix, Jeanine, Grace, Leslie and me. You 2 go over there. Jennifer will go with you but she isn't here now. Okay, here is the list where you all will be standing." Prue showed them a sheet with there placements on, Prue of course was at the front and center of it.  
  
"Kim, Teresa and Jen will get there positions next week, I haven't figured them out yet. For now, stand next to the pyramid and we'll practice the routine." shouted Prue.  
  
They did the routine in positions with the music a couple of times until they had it memorized.  
  
"Okay then we are going to form a pyramid off ground, same positions except for Lacey, Leslie and me who will switch places with Kim and the gang over there. Us three will be doing cartwheels and flips in the front of the pyramid while you guys will shout, 'Go Baker High! Go Baker High!' over and over again. Kim will take top and Teresa and Jen will take second. Let's form that pyramid! You have 30 secends, go!" they all formed in to the pyramid in 27 seconds, "Good job. Okay Kim jump off, then keep getting off row by row, be careful!"  
  
"This is better, but I still thin that I should be captain." Lacey said.  
  
"Let me think about that, uh, no! Okay, now Lacey, Leslie and I will be in the front. Lacey and Leslie are going to do one handed cartwheels on the right and left side of me while I do I back and spring. When we're done we will go off to the side, joining the cheers of the rest and Kim will do a forward flip off the pyramid. Sound good girls?" Prue said.  
  
"It sounds awesome!" Kim shouted.  
  
"This is a really cool cheer Prue!" Phoenix said.  
  
"Good, because it took me forever to get this far and I still need places for Kim and the rest to go in the beginning. Oh! I have an idea! They can do what we did while you guys were in the 2nd pyramid. Kim can do the back hand spring since she's the only one, besides me who can do it. We are definitely going to win this cheer competition!"  
  
"You go Prue!" Phoenix yelled.  
  
"Yes I do don't I?" Prue joked around, "That's it for today! See you after vacation and don't forget to practice! Have a good vacation. Happy holidays!"  
  
Prue, Phoenix, Leslie and Kim headed towards the football field to get the guys to talk to them.  
  
"You guys going to Casey's party?" asked Prue walking in the parking lot with Damon, Andy, two other football players and the 3 other girls.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" replied Damon looking at Prue up and down.  
  
"I thought you were over me Damon."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Then why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Did I ever say that I wasn't going to look at your perfect figure?" he said still staring right there.  
  
"Did I ever say that you could?"  
  
"Did you ever say I couldn't?"  
  
"Shut up Damon. Leave me alone."  
  
"Fine! But I'll still be watching you. See you at the party guys." he said getting into his car and driving off.  
  
"I gotta get going but I'll see you guys at the party later?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there." replied Andy representing the guys.  
  
"Same here." replied Kim for the girls.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
"Got it!" yelled Phoebe bumping the volley ball to the other side of the court. (Phoebe now plays volleyball okay?)  
  
"Game!" called the referee. (not sure if there is one in volleyball but just play along with me)  
  
"Great game girls!" Phoebe's team's couch shouted, "Great job Phoebe!"  
  
"Thanks!" Phoebe said, barely any sweat was dripping down her body.  
  
"Phoebe!" called this guy, Julian, this guy that Phoebe has had her eye on the past week.  
  
"Julian, hey!" Phoebe said walking over to him.  
  
"Phoebe, uh, would you like to, um, go to the movies tonight with me?" he said, "Of course my friends will be there too so we won't be alone." he quickly added.  
  
"I'd love to!" Phoebe said so happy that he asked her out, "What movie?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, wanna meet us at the movies at seven?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said then walked away.  
  
"I got to go find some people to come to the movies now!" he said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
RING  
  
Piper answered the phone because she was the only one home. Neither Prue or Phoebe were home yet.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, It's Grams. Now don't get upset because I haven't been home. In fact don't say anything just listen. I left because it was something urgent. I can't come back home for awhile so I'm telling you that you are in charge. I..."  
  
"Wait!" Piper cut her off, "Please let me talk."  
  
"...don't have much..."  
  
"Grams! Can you here me?"  
  
"...time so I just called I to make sure that everything is okay, even though I can't here you, I can tell your okay so I'll go now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Grams." Piper said to a dead phone line.  
  
RING  
  
Piper answered the phone again, "Hello?"  
  
"Piper, its Rianne!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, wanna come to a party with me tonight? It's at this girl Casey's house."  
  
"Sure, what time is it? I can go because no one is here. My grandmother left a while ago so I don't have a curfew and she also put me in charge."  
  
"Seven. We can go shopping together its Six right now so we have time."  
  
"Alright, come pick me up. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Piper hung up and ran outside. She saw Rianne close the door across the street and Piper ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, we walking?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's easier."  
  
"Cool."  
  
~*~ 


	11. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or they characters in this story except for Ashley and Tim, sort of. Rick too, and Shaine and everyone else you've never heard of.  
  
~*~  
  
Rianne and Piper got to the mall and went to XXI or Forever 21, right away. For that was Rianne's favorite store. She took Piper to the section with all her favorite clothes.  
  
"How about this?" Rianne took out a black halter-top that would show the person who was wearing its stomach and a black mini skirt that was shorter than Prue's, "It would look great with these black strappy sandals. You can curl your hair too! It would look perfect! You'd be gorgeous!"  
  
"No I don't, really you think so?" Piper said switching thoughts from worried to wondering about how she'd look.  
  
"Of course! You're like the prettiest person I've ever seen! You'd be the best dressed person at the party!" Rianne complimented.  
  
"Alright, I'll wear it. How much?" Piper asked then Rianne mumbled something, "What?"  
  
"$206 total, including shoes. But you can use your Grams' credit card."  
  
"Okay, but only because she left us without explanation and it almost got Phoebe killed so she deserves it." Piper said, "I hate her." She mumbled but clear enough for Rianne to hear and make a face.  
  
"Now, I need an outfit."  
  
They searched and searched and finally found something. It was pink sparkly halter-top that didn't show the stomach and black pants with three outlines of hearts in pink material. She was going to wear her black strappy sandals that were the same as Piper's just a size or two smaller. She was going to wear her long blonde (I don't know what it used to be but now it's blonde, just work with me here) hair down so it can hang around her waist for the last time. She was getting it cut on Sunday and she was also getting a perm so it would bounce around her shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
"Phoenix, come see what I'm wearing!" Prue said as they walked into Prue's room.  
  
Prue pulled out Pipers same exact outfit except it was midnight blue, not black.  
  
"I wonder what Phoebe is doing tonight? Both you and Piper have plans. Lets go find out!" Phoenix said and they both went.  
  
Meanwhile, in Phoebe's room..  
  
"Okay, see you there, bye." Phoebe said just as Prue walked in.  
  
"Who was that?" Prue asked.  
  
"Uh, you know? I forgot already." Phoebe said as the grandfather clock rang saying it was 6:30.  
  
"Oh, look I have to go, see you there." Phoenix said as leaving.  
  
"Okay. So Phoebe, where you going?" Prue asked,  
  
"Nowhere, bye!" Phoebe said rushing out of the house.  
  
Prue just sat there until she heard the front door slam shut then she got up, changed and left for the party. 


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
I am so sorry for not updating in the longest time! I just had no idea what to write about. But I just finished re-reading the story so things would click in my head and I would remember what exactly I had wrote about so I would know what would work with the story. I've read it a few times hoping ideas would come to me and I finally have an idea! I've been avoiding the thing about Grams for a while and that's because I had no idea where she went but finally and Idea came. So scratch the whole new years Christmas thing because it is so definitely too late to write about that. I wrote more chapters too. I have 2 chapter 12's because I had two different ideas. I may take some things from the chapters I wrote but I most probably won't use them at all. So thanks a lot for your previous reviews. Oh and 2 more things, I may have to change a few things from earlier chapters because some names need to be changed. And also, while I was reading the story it made me cringe. It was really irritating to me. It just all seemed so cocky and stupid. I don't get it, maybe its because I wrote it or maybe its because it is cocky and stupid. I don't know but the only thing that matters is that YOU like it because YOU are the readers. It doesn't matter what I think about it. So thanks for reading my note and expect a new chapter up soon! LYL, Jennifer 


	13. Authors Note

My computer crashed and I can't write any more chapters and my already written chapter are gone so expect no updates for a very long period of time. Thank you for your patients, Jennifer. 


End file.
